


Caveman Tactics

by Sourwoif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwoif/pseuds/Sourwoif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"spoonfulofsterek:</p><p>so my friend was telling me the way our coworker met her husband was that she aggressively hit on him every night at the bar (he was a musician in the band) but nothing really happened</p><p>and then one night this guy wouldn’t leave her alone and so the musician was like ‘this is my lady, she belongs to me’ and carried her out of the bar. but pls somebody write this"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caveman Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post http://sourwoif.tumblr.com/post/87469936238/spoonfulofsterek-spoonfulofsterek-so-my

“Stiles! Stiles!” Scott called over his friend excitedly, grinning and sloshing his beer around.

“What?” He asked as he walked over to the table filled with their friends, Derek by his side and balancing two plates piled high with food.

“Tell the story of how you and Derek got together, it’s the freaking best.”  Scott nodded towards the two, the eyes of all their friends were pinned on them encouragingly. Stiles sighed but relented nonetheless, pulling out a seat for Derek while choosing to stand himself.

“Yeah okay, so I was like twenty one and  finally legally able to buy my own alcohol….”

-

Stiles grinned at the bartender as he pulled his rum and coke to his chest, “Thanks.” He stared at the drink before downing it in one go and nearly falling off his chair from the cough attack it incited. “Wow-,“ He wheezed, “That’s strong.” He waved the bartender over again and ordered a Piña Colada instead while ignoring the knowing look he got in return.

After receiving his drink, his tongue began searching for the straw distractedly as his main focus was riveted by the sexiest voice he had ever heard in his entire life.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let’s set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

Good god, that voice was his sexuality. Stiles gave up trying to purse his lips around the straw, and he let his mouth drop open as he searched the stage for the singer, narrowing in on a man with a body that made Stiles’ knees weak. He gulped, setting the drink aside as he watched the singer sway, his body rocking to the beat of the music, as well as the beat Stiles’ heart was starting to warble to.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I’ll carry you home tonight_

The song was over and the man was exiting, and Stiles frantically stumbled over his long legs trying to intercept the other before he could finish escaping.

“Heyyyyy…there,” He slid in front of the other breathlessly, giving a lopsided smile at the singer. He was only slightly put off by the thick, incredulous eyebrow that was raised in response. “So, you come here often?”

“We perform here daily.”

“What a coincidence, I’ll be attending this club daily.” Stiles winked, laughing nervously when the guy scoffed and obviously made a show of staring at the exit. “So, I’m Stiles and you are…?”

“Leaving.” The singer brushed passed Stiles, ignoring the eyes that followed him.

When Stiles tread back to the bar with a sulking expression, the bartender leaned over and muttered, “His name’s Derek, now stop looking like a drowned puppy.”

He perked up almost immediately and grinned, “Nah, it’s fine, it takes a lot more to get me down, man.”

-

He saw him again the next night, which- of course he would since  _Derek_  performed every night, but it still made his heart flutter when he saw the other grip that microphone and sway once more.

Derek actually came to order a drink after the show finished, so Stiles ordered what the bartender recommended and offered it up with a near reverent look in his eyes, “You must get thirsty singing all night after all.”

“…You didn’t drug this, did you?” Derek asked suspiciously, eyeing the drink before glancing at the bartender for confirmation, gulping it down when he got a nod that it was clear.

“Hey, hey I’m not a creepy stalker, alright? I don’t do that whole drug thing, I swear!” Stiles sputtered, waving his hand, “I’m just genuinely interested in you and I mean, if I’m making you uncomfortable than I can back off and I’ll leave and I don’t feel entitled or anything I’m not some douche who-“

“Stiles- calm down.” Derek interrupted, huffing a little in amusement, “It’s fine, you don’t make me uncomfortable.”

“You remembered my name.” Stiles breathed, half smiling, “Awesome.”

Derek only shook his head and set down his glass, offering a nod to Stiles before he turned and left.

-

After that, Stiles came every night that he could, watching Derek with hearts in his eyes and a pick up line ready. Every time Derek came over after the show ended he snorted at whatever Stiles had to say and drank what Stiles ordered for him, then left. Others would’ve probably given up, but Stiles had survived a crush on Lydia Martin from elementary school through his last year of high school, he was a pro at taking it slow. But even he had to admit that after the third week, he was less than hopeful, and if Derek noticed his dampened flirting, he didn’t say anything.

It was a Tuesday night, and it had been a shitty day filled with last minute essays and nearly getting run over by a bus, so Stiles wasn’t at his best. He ordered hard scotch on the rocks and watched Derek sing and sway as usual, his mood somewhat lightened at seeing the other so passionate. He grimaced when he felt someone nudge him, twisting around to glare at the guy next to him.

“Hey cutie, what’s got you in the dumps?” The man leaned, grinning and pressing a hand against Stiles’ lower back.

“Man, I’m not really in the mood for this, sorry. Just move on please.” Stiles shifted away from the other’s hand, staring at it pointedly before looking him back in the face.

“C’mon, I’ll buy you a drink.” He responded, waving a hand for the bartender to come take his order. Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“No really, I don’t want anything, can you just leave?”

“Don’t be such a loser, cheer up and have some fun.” The guy scoffed, leaning in again. Stiles made a disgusted noise when he felt the hand squeeze him a little.

“Seriously, get awa-,“ Stiles squawked when he was suddenly levitating. What the hell, did his disgust give him the power to fly away? He glanced up and felt his face go slack in surprise to see Derek holding him up and clutching him to his chest. “Derek?!” He sputtered.

“This is my Stiles,” Derek murmured, hugging Stiles a little tighter to emphasize, “He belongs to me.” Stiles turned red. He could feel the stares of the amused people around them, as well as the band on stage from which Derek had stormed away in the middle of a song. Before Stiles could open his mouth, Derek was swiveling around and stalking out of the bar, head held high and Stiles tucked away against his chest.

“…What the hell is a Stiles?” The guy muttered, watching them in confusion while the bartender smirked.

-

“And now he’s my lovely husband, and he feeds me.” Stiles remarked, leaning down and opening his mouth for Derek to give him some food. He flailed when Derek responded by shoving a large cupcake into his mouth and smearing it along his cheek, “We’ll work on that.” The coos and whistles from their friends was more than enough to make up for it at least.


End file.
